Wait, aren't I supposed to be reading Titans Curse
by xRainyx
Summary: Welcome to the set of where they shot "Titans Curse!" Mass Chaos awaits! Thalia likes pink! Artemis is a gangster! Zoe is paranoid! Nico is obsessed with bananas, and Bianca is... just there. Meet with Percy and the gang on this, ur...interesting day.
1. Everybody Dance Now!

**A/N- This will probably be the most random story you will ever read. Presented to you out of me being bored! Welcome to the set where they shot "Titans Curse!" **

Director Dude- Lights! Camera! Action!

Thorn- It will come to the downfall of Mount Olympus! Mwahahaha...(cough cough)

Bianca- He is completly nuts!

Percy- We have to jump into the water!

Bianca- Great! You're completly nuts to!

Nico- Bananas are yummy!

Director Dude- CUT!!

Nico- What? What did I do?

Director Dude- You expressed your feelings about bananas while we were filming!

Percy- I gotta admit, bananas are pretty good.

Director Dude- That's not the point! Let's try this again! Lights! Camera! Action!

Thorn- It will come to the downfall of Mount Olympus! (cough, sneeze)

Director Dude- CUT!! Thorn, are you coming down with something?

Thorn- Just a little cough, nothing to-(achoo!) worry about...

Bianca- Maybe we should start another scene...this guy shouldn't be out in the snow.

Director Dude- Fine. Let's try another scene. Artemis! Zoe! Get out here!

Artemis- Wazzup my home-slice!

Zoe- Lady Artemis! The clouds are white! This is bad bad bad!!

Director Dude- Okay, since when did we hire these actresses?

Nico- Since I had a banana!

Director Dude- How does this have anything to do with it!

Percy- I dunno...that's Nico for you!

Director Dude- Nevermind. Okay, in this scene, Artemis-

Artemis- Yo.

Director Dude- Yeah...okay, is trying to get Bianca to join the hunt. At the same time, Percy is trying to get her away from the decision. Got it? Good. Lights! Ca-

Zoe- Oh, lights, I hate lights! Lights are very bad! Bad for my eyes! Bad bad bad!

Director Dude- Action!

Percy- Bianca! You have to come to camp! What do you get out of the hunt anyways?

Zoe- Well, well, well, um...LINE!

Director Dude- (whispers) Immortality!!

Zoe- Oh yeah. Well, to begin with, immortality.

Percy- She's kidding, right?

Artemis- My homey Zoe never really kids dude.

Director Dude- Cut! Artemis! Do you have to talk like that?

Artemis- Like what yo?

Director Dude- Um nevermind...let's try another scene. Thalia! Where are you?

Thalia- Oh, how the world is a marvelous pink flower! Filled with rainbows and pretty pink ponies that poop out butterflies! Tralalalala!

Director Dude- Action!

Thalia- Percy! Your mom is like so cool!

Percy- Yeah, she's pretty nice.

Director Dude- CUT! Where is Grover and Annabeth?

Percy- Um...since Annabeth kinda gets kidnapped, you told her to go away, so she ran away crying.

Director Dude- Are you kidding? We can't have a scene without Annabeth! It wouldn't be right! Let's try that scene tomorrow. Where is Grover?

Grover- (is sleeping)

Director Dude- Oh great.

Nico- I'm bored! Where are the bananas?!

Thalia- Pretty pink fairies fly over our heads right now, sprinkling fairy glitter on our heads! Tralala!

Artermis- So hear dis! My and my skilly biscuit Zoe are bustin' outa' here! I gotta get a life!

Zoe- Life! Life is scary! Life is bad. Bad bad bad. EEK! Spider!

Grover- What? What happened? What'd I miss?

Percy- We were filming.

Grover- Oh!! I thought this was the Searchers Convention!

Bianca- Searchers Convention?

Grover- Yup! Anyways, I'm gonna miss it if I don't get going! See ya! (dashes out.)

Director Dude- Hey! Wait! Grover!

Zoe- Eyes...eyes everywhere! Skin crawling, muscles tensing...bad bad bad.

Artemis- We gotta bust a move on people! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!

(Random music starts playing and Artemis and Zoe run out of the studio)

Director Dude- I gotta go...my shift is over...for now. See everybody tomorrow! (runs out)

Nico- Does this mean I get bananas?

Percy- Sure.

Nico- B-A-N-A-N-A-S!! (darts out of room)

Bianca- Sooo...

Percy- Yeah...

Bianca- Are we the only ones here?

Percy- I think so...

Bianca- Sooo...are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Percy- I think so...

(Random music starts playing...again)

EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

C'MON! LET'S GO! OHH BABY!

MUSIC IS MY LIFE!

-KABOOM!!-


	2. Funkytown!

**A/N- Yet another random chapter for those who want to read! Sorry if I get some of the dialogue worng. I'm lending "Titans Curse" to a friend. I don't own anything...although, I do own the Director Dude...XD So, enjoy! **

Director Dude- And cut! Great job you guys! Take ten!

Bianca- (is reading script) Wait...I'm supposed to die!

Zoe- Ooooh...death! Death isn't good! Death is bad! Bad bad bad!

Director Dude- Well, yeah, I guess. Hey, you come back in the next book though!

Bianca- Whatever.

Nico- Oo! Oo! Can I, like be eating a banana during the last scene?

Director Dude- Why would you be eating a banana?

Nico- "Cause they are good!

Artemis- Gods! Since when did I ever sign up for dis dump. I'm not with it!

Director Dude- You're getting paid, you know.

Artemis- I can crank dat.

Grover- Pan! Yoohoo! Pan! Where are you?

Percy- Annabeth! Get over here!

Annabeth- GODS! Why'd you have to yell at me? Huh! Huh! You hate me don't you, you hate me! (starts to cry)

Percy- No, no, no...I mean-it's not you, it's me, er...um...

Annabeth- (gasps) You're breaking up with me! I knew you hated me!

Thalia- I once met a toad, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek! He turned into a beautiful prince, and then he carried me away on his noble steed, while Fairy Godmother sang a lovely tune, and pixies draped a pink silk over our heads! Tralala!

Grover- Did he have furry legs? Because if he did, it could've been Pan!

Zoe- I once used a pan...it was not good...it was hot...hot hot hot. It was bad. Very bad bad bad bad...

Bianca- Zoe! Shut up!

Zoe- Silence is bad... TOO QUIET...TOO QUIET!!

Nico- Bananas! Go bananas!

Director Dude- Okay! Let's get back to work! Lets work on the campfire scene! Percy, Thalia, Grover, Zoe, and Bianca! Get out here! Now, Bianca, this is one of the more emotional scenes for you.

Bianca- Um...okay.

Director Dude- It's the scene where they drill you about your past, and the Lotus Casino. Now, I know this isn't exactly in the book, but our producers thought it would be better if you actually broke out in tears.

Bianca- What now? You want me to cry? Oh great, do you want fries with that?

Director Dude- Bianca, please, help me out here.

Bianca- Fine, whatever.

Thalia- Ooh! I want the pink fairy sleeping bag!

Percy- Thalia. but your character is goth.

Thalia- (death glare) I WANT that pink fairy sleeping bag!

Percy- F-fine...

Zoe- Fire...fire is bad...bad bad bad...

Bianca- Do I _have _to?

Director Dude- Yes, now let's get this over with.

Grover- Yeah...we kinda need to.

Director Dude- Lights! Camera! Action!

Zoe- Bianca! Bianca! Who is this year's president? Huh! Huh!

Bianca- Um...George Bush.

Grover- Okay, who was the president before him?

Bianca- Umm..Roosevelt...I think.

Zoe- Oh my gosh...that is not good...bad bad bad...

Percy- Which one?

Bianca- Theodore. Right?

Grover- Um...Bianca, that was over eighty years ago.

Bianca- What! I'm not that old!

Zoe- Bianca! Bianca! Bianca! How long were you at the Lotus Casino?

Bianca- I-I don't know...(starts tearing up) A few weeks...I told you! Some guy came in and said it was time to leave!

Thalia- Um...Bianca, you were in that hotel for 80 years...oh no! You missed the era of fairies!

Bianca- WHAT? (starts crying.)

Director Dude- CUT! Very well done Bianca...how did you start to cry?

Bianca- (Pulls out basket of onions)

Director Dude- Got it...

Zoe- Onions are bad! Bad bad bad!

Nico- If I could choose between having an onion, or having a banana, I would choose banana!

Percy- Surprise...surprise.

Annabeth- WHAT! What do you want with me! You hate me! You all hate me!

Thalia- The pretty pink ponies don't hate me!

Artemis- Yo Homey Gangsta! You're my skilly biscuit Ye hear!

Zoe- Biscuits...biscuits are bad. Bad bad bad.

Grover- The great god Pan would not be pleased! Forgive me oh god Pan!

Annabeth- Oh! So you pray for Pan, but not for me! That is pure hatred! You hate me!

Grover- Annabeth! Chill!

Percy- Let's just leave her alone...

Director Dude- Can we get through at least one scene! Please?

Bianca- Um...no.

Director Dude- Come back tomorrow you guys! You are dismissed! (leaves)

Nico- Bananas! Bananas! I crave them! I need them! I'll go insane if I don't get BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Percy- Um...I should go. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Annabeth- You are leaving? Well, I'd better leave to, then.

Thalia- I'm like a bird! I wanna fly away!!

Zoe- Flying is bad...bad bad bad...must leave...

Artemis- Let's bust a move, yo!

Artemis/Zoe- (leaves)

Grover- I must continue my search for the great god Pan! (dashes out)

Bianca- Um...am I the only one here...

cricket- chirp chirp

Bianca- Oh great, why me! Um...what to do...what to do...I know!!

-music plays randomly-

WON'T YOU TAKE ME TO

-bum bum bum-

FUNYTOWN!

WON'T YOU TAKE ME TO

-bum bum bum-

FUNKYTOWN!

-KABOOM-


	3. Whoo! Jackson 5!

Director Dude- Lights! Camera- oh, whatever! Just start the scene!

Percy- Um, Nico, I'm sorry but...

Nico- She's dead isn't she! WHY! I would give up all the bananas in the world for her!

Bianca- Aw, Nico, your so nice. I didn't know you cared about me that much!

Director Dude- CUT! Nico, first of all, you are not the obsessed banana freak in the movie! And Bianca, for the last time, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

Bianca- I know, but I got bored. Can I be a ghost?

Director Dude- NO, that isn't till Battle of the Labrynth.

Nico- Bananas rule the world, am I right?

Artemis- Yo, what up? Am I late or somethin'?

Zoe- The clock...it hates us...it hates us all! Hate is bad, very bad, bad, bad!

Artemis- Whatever you say, dog!

Annabeth- You hate me!

Artemis- Where did yall get that idea, Anna B.?

Annabeth- So you do hate me!

Percy- Annabeth, nobody hates you, we are all your friends! Hey, Mr. Director, I had a question about the-

Thalia- PONIES! It is pony season! Tralalalala!

Percy- Okay, but, um...

Nico- Can we grow banana trees on the set? It would really set the mood.

Director Dude- No, we cannot. Now, let's do another scene with Grover and and Annabeth and Thalia and Percy. It'll be the part where you walk into the military school. Where is Grover?

Grover- Hey peoples! I got Progresso soup!

Thalia- Is the chicken made with pony meat?

Grover- Um...no, just chicken.

Thalia- Okay! Gimme some! Tralalalala!

Annabeth- (sob) Progresso soup always helps a withered heart.

Artemis- Yo, got soup? I want some homey goat!

Director Dude- Okay, as much as Progresso soup tempts me, we need to get back to work.

Zoe- Soup is hot! Bad, bad, bad...

Percy- Um...yeah.

Bianca- I want some! Not that I am doing anything!

Director Dude- Okay, let's get back to work. I'm gonna take Thalia and Percy and Grover, and Annabeth.

Zoe- So...I am free?

Director Dude- Um...I geuss.

Artemis- Let's bust a move on!

Zoe/Artemis-(leaves)

Nico- I wanna go to the store to get bananas! (leaves)

Bianca- Wait...is it just me again?

cricket- chirp chirp.

Bianca- Oh great. I know what this means...

-insert random music here-

ABC

123

ABC, 123 Do Re Mi

BABY YOU AND ME!

-KABOOM-

**A/N- Was that random enough for you? R&R! **


	4. MY EARS! THEY BURN!

**A/N- Okay, presented to you (again) from me being really bored. Random as always, so...R&R! **

Director Dude- Lights Camera-

Nico- Action!

Director Dude- Hey! I'm supposed to say that!

Nico- Whatever. Action!

Grover- C'mon, Nico! I'll show you the camp welcome video thingy!

Nico- What is it rated, 'cause Bianca's kinda strict-

Grover- Its PG-13!

Nico- Does it involve bananas?

Grover- Why would the video involve bananas?

Nico- Why wouldn't it?

Director Dude- Nico! What did I say about you and bananas!

Nico- Um...

Director Dude- Whatever. Okay, we have a lot of special guests today. They are Artemis's Hunt. She'll be here shortly.

Percy- What do you mean by shortly?

Artemis- Yo! I'm here! Let's get somethin' started right!

Director Dude- Where is the Hunt?

Artemis- Oh...yeah! Bianca's gettin' 'em.

Nico- What happened to Zoe?

Artemis- I.D.K. banana boy.

Bianca- ARTEMIS!

Artemis- Did yall hear somethin' yo?

Bianca- ARTEMIS!

Nico- I dunno, it sounds like-

Bianca- (dashes in) ARTEMIS! Your robotic girls aren't coming, they said they needed to get there oil changed.

Artemis- What is up wit dat? Ugh! Gals! Get over here!

Hunt- (automatically comes in, standing in an orderly line, not blinking.)

Percy- They scare me, why aren't they blinking?

Artemis- They only blink on my signal yo, apparently I'm 'posed to lead 'em or somethin' like dat. By da way, BLINK!

Hunt- (all blinks)

Bianca- Sometimes, I really don't understand you.

Thalia- Oh my gods! Am I late? I was searching for unicorns. Then, I hugged a wood nymph, but then she ran away from me!

Zoe- Yeah, I was getting a ride from her but she didn't use a chariot...it was bad...very very bad...

Annabeth- You didn't give me a ride! Why! WHY!

Thalia- You said you were getting a ride in your Mom's sparkly car.

Percy- Her car isn't sparkly...

Thalia- Now it is!

Nico- Oh boy...can I have a banana break?

Artemis- BLINK!

Hunt- (all blinks)

Director Dude- (sighs) Okay, let's begin the Hunters scene when they make camp. Lights! Camera! Action!

Hunt- ...

Director Dude- ACTION!

Hunt-...

Director Dude- Artemis! Help me out here!

Artemis- Yo, gals, listen to dis dude alright?

Hunt- Yes Master

Annabeth- Wahahahahahaha! You all hate me! I'm never loved! Wahahahahaha!

Nico- Um...okay then...do you want a banana?

Annabeth- NO!

Percy- Annabeth! Um...I mean, er-

Annabeth- WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zoe- Tears! Tears are very bad! Bad bad bad!

Bianca- Um, yeah, I'm just gonna stand here until I get to do something.

Grover- Well, this would be a great time to bring in the Progresso soup, but...

Nico- But what?

Grover- I ran out last night...sorry!

Nico- I have bananas!

Thalia- We could snack on pixie fluff!

Zoe- Fluff! Fluff is bad! Too fluffy! TOO FLUFFY!

Percy- Has anyone seen Annabeth?

Bianca- I saw her go in the girls restroom. I was just standing here waiting for something to do, then I saw her. She looked sad.

Thalia- Sadness is a very treacherous state. It is never a good feeling to be sad.

Percy- Annabeth is always sad.

Artemis- Yo! Percy! You are needed in the next scene! Director Dude wants you there, pronto!

Nico- Bananas rock am I right?

Thalia- Um...

Nico- Am I right?

Bianca- I'm bored.

Grover- Let's play the silent game! 1...2...3! Start!

Bianca-...

Thalia-...

Grover-...

Nico-...

Zoe- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SILENCE IS BAD! VERY VERY BAD!! MOMMY!!

Bianca- Silent game over.

Grover- yeah. I'm gonna go see if I'm needed anywhere.

Nico- I'm gonna go eat a banana!

Thalia- I'm gonna go to the land of pretty pink ponies that ride on rainbows poop out butterflies! Tralalala!

Bianca- Um, Im gonna stay here and act bored!

cricket- chirp chirp

Bianca- Okay, seriously! Who keeps letting these bugs in! Um, okay, not again. I'm the only one here. This could only mean one thing!

YOU GET THE BEST

OF BOTH WORLDS!

CHILL IT OUT TAKE IT SLOW

AND YOU-

Bianca- Waa!! My ears! They burn!

AND YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW!

YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!

MIX IT ALL TOGETHER

AND YOU KNOW THAT IT'S THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!

-KABOOM-


	5. BUM BUM BEE DUM BUM BUM BEE DUM BUM

**A/N- Random Chappie! Please read note at the bottom!**

Director Dude- Lights!

Nico- Camera!

Director Dude- Action!

Nico- Yay! Bananas!

Percy- I want a dam t-shirt! Hahaha!

Grover- I want some dam french fries...haha...

Thalia- I want a pony! Not just a pony, a pretty pink pony!

Zoe- Oh no...I think she said the wrong line! Cut! CUT!

Director Dude- Hey! Only I'm supposed to yell cut!

Nico- Are you going to yell cut?

Director Dude- Um...well, yes! Cut!

Thalia- But...I thought we were all saying things we wanted, and I wanted a pony!

Zoe- Oh no! What happened to the ceiling! It is blue! Oh no! That is very bad! Bad bad bad!

Director Dude- Zoe, for the last time, we are filming at a dam today. The dam is outside, so we are filming outside.

Zoe- Oh...

Director Dude- Okay, now I need Annabeth and Artemis, we need to get a few scenes with them.

Percy- Annabeth and Artemis are somewhere...

Annabeth/Artemis/Bianca- (all come in with souveniers from the gift shop.)

Artemis- Wazzup my home dogz!

Annabeth- WHAT?! I heard my name! WHAT?!

Bianca- I bought a cool pin! Anyone want it?

Director Dude- Um, Annabeth, Artemis-we need you to film like, one or two scenes, and Bianca...um...

Bianca- I know...nothing for me to do.

Director Dude- Well, we have some porta potties that need to be scrubbed!

Bianca- Um...I came to film, not scrub toilets!

Percy- It's better than being bored.

Nico- Or you could go get me a banana!

Bianca- I'll take Nico's offer. Anyone want anything else?

Grover- Get me some Progresso soup!

Bianca- um...okay! (leaves)

Director Dude- Okay, now that we have that settled...

Zoe- AHH!

Director Dude- (sighs) What is it now, Zoe?

Zoe- Clouds! Clouds are covering the big bright ball of gas!

Thalia- What ball of gas? Global warming is just a great big hug from Apollo!

Artemis- 'ey dog, you could be right yo.

Grover- Hey, that phrase sounds familiar...

Nico- The big yellow ball of gas is the color of bananas! I don't know if it tastes like bananas...

Annabeth- it's hot, like the burning of my heart...

Zoe- AH! IT BURNS!

Director Dude- Yeah, uh uh, that's nice. We really need to get back to filiming now. Annabeth! Artemis! Go to the back of the shop- the producer guy is waiting to shoot a scene.

Artemis- Whateva meh home slice.

Annabeth- Fine! Get rid of me, why don't you! Ugh!

Annabeth/Artemis-(leaves.)

Director Dude- Now, Percy, let's start with-

Grover- Hey! Look! Fans! (points to crowd of gaping people.)

Fangirl- OMG! It's Percy Jackson! Percy! Sign my pet snake!

Percy- Your pet snake? Um...sure!

Fanboy- Thalia! Is that really you? Sign my pet ferret!

Thalia- No! I refuse to mark up a precious animal! I shall kiss it instead!

Fanboy- Wow, your way different than you are in the movie. Sweet.

A crowd of girls- NICO!!

Nico- Whoo! I got a lot of fans! Hey girls! You wanna get me some bananas?

Littlie girl- Mommy! Who is the guy with the hawy legs?

Little girl's mother- That is Grover, sweety.

Grover- Hey, kid! What's up?

Random Dude- Uh, who is the chick in gray?

Zoe- It is silver! Wait, you think it's gray?That is bad bad bad! I need to find Artemis! Wahaha!

Random Dude- No, no! Um...it looks like it's silver...sorry.

All cast members-(walks away with fans)

Director Dude- Okay, I give up. I geuss I will see them tomorrow. (leaves)

-ten minutes later-

Bianca- Hello? Anyone here?

tumbleweed- (rolls across)

Bianca- Aw, c'mon! Why is it always me!

cricket- chirp chirp

Bianca- that stupid cricket...I think I know what this means.

-random music starts playing-

BUM BUM BEE DUM

BUM BUM BEE DUM BUM

BUM BUM BEE DUM

BUM BUM BEE DUM BUM

-KABOOM-

**A/N- So, yeah...my friend borrowed (cough cough stole cough cough) my copy of "Titans Curse," so yes, I may get dialogue wrong. Anyways, I currently have my own forum, "Rainy's Random Forum." It's in the PJO forum section on the second page. Please come and join! We don't have many topics- thats where you guyz come in! **

**I have also added a "News" section to my profile where you can see the new things happening with me on fanfiction. **

**Also, if you haven't already heard, I am starting to do some aimless oneshots. My first one is "Underneath the Darkness." (Please check it out! XD) So, to try and figure out who I should do a oneshot on next, I have added a new poll to my profile page. Pleaze vote, I need input! **

**Thanx for reading! **

**-Rainy **


	6. Twilight and Numanuma?

**A/N- Yep, you guessed it. I got bored again.**

Director Dude- Lights, Camera, Ac-

Thalia- PIGGY!

Boar- REEEEEEET!

Zoe- It's a...a...a...LINE!

Director Dude- Erymanthian boar!

Zoe- Yeah, what he said!

Grover- It is a gift from the great god Pan! We shall embrace it lovingly!

Thalia- PIGGY!

Boar- REEEEET!

Bianca- Eep!

Percy- Grover move!

Thalia- PIGGY!

Percy- It wants to kill us!

Bianca- How is that a blessing?

Grover- It is a wild gift from the great god Pan!

Zoe- Oh noo! It wants to kill us! I'm melting! I'm melting!

All- (stares)

Director Dude- Cut!

Thalia- What'd I do?

Director Dude- Alot!

Thalia- All I did was yell piggy! It wanted to be called by its real name, so there!

Director Dude- Uh...

Thalia- I shall call it piggy, and it will be my piggy.

cricket- (chirp chirp)

Bianca- (mutters something)

Zoe- WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUIET!!! THAT IS BAD!!! BAD!!!

Percy- (sarcastically) Zoe finally cut it down to one "bad."

Grover- Its from the great god Pan!

Director Dude- Sure, why not. Now, I'm sure, with some editing, that scene will do. Now, lets set up for-

Bianca- Lemme guess, A scene I'm not in?

Director Dude- Yeah, pretty much.

Bianca- Whatever.

Director Dude- Okay, it's the scene where Percy is talking to Nico about capture the flag.

Percy- Nico...great.

Nico- I knew you'd be excited!

Percy- Yeah...

Director Dude- Lights! Camera! Action!

Nico- Can we kill them?

Percy- Uh, now.

Nico- But the huntresses are immortal!

Percy- Only if they fall in battle. Nico, these are real weapons that can hurt.

Nico- You sound like my mother! Wait, I don't have a mother. Well, then you sound like the woman at the banana vending machine!

Percy- Sure. Lets take roll-call!

Nico- Here!

Grover- Here!

Steve Carrell- Here!

Elvis- Here!

Joe the Plumber- Here!

Sarah Palin- Here!

Boar- REEEEET!

Thalia- PIGGY!

Dr. Suess- Here!

Edward- And the lion fell in love with the lamb.

Bella- What a stupid lion.

Edward- What a-

Director Dude- CUT! Since when did this become Twilight?

Edward- Since it made top box office.

All girls- (drool)

Bianca- Can I have your autograph!

Zoe- Can I have your shoe!

Sarah Palin- Can I have your vote!

Bella- Eh...

Edward- Um, I should get going. C'mon Bella!

Bella/Edward-(leaves)

Director Dude- All the other random extras, please leave.

Random Extras- (leaves)

Grover- Can we call it a day?

Percy- Artemis and Annabeth never even came!

Director Dude- I told them not to.

Bianca- Oh, I can see why.

Zoe- Why? WHY!!!

Director Dude- That sounds like a good idea.

Thalia- PIGGY!

Percy- What?

Boar- REEET!

Director Dude- Everybody-

Thalia- Dance now!

-random music starts playing-

NUMA DEE DA HEE

NUMA DEE DA HA

NUMA DEE DA HOO

NUMA DEE DA HAHA

NUMA DEE DA HEE

NUMA DEE DA HA

NUMA DEE DA HOO

NUMA DEE DA HAHA

-KABOOM-

**A/N- To all my picky reviewers, please don't take this story seriously. It's a parody. Anyways, pending on the amount of response to this story, I might do another chapter. **

**I GOT MY COPY OF TITANS CURSE BACK, YAY ME! **

**(sorry, random outburst.) **

**On that subject, I have my own website- the URL is on my profile. **

**Thanx for reading! **

**-Rainy**


	7. Let it Rock

**A/N- Honestly, those who take this story seriously have little to no life. I'm not kidding. This is pure parody, not the next best thing next to Ricky. So seriously, be a little light-hearted. **

**Anyways, here it is! **

Director Dude- Lights, Camera,

Nico- BANANAS!

Director Dude- Sure, why not.

Edward- Say it. Out loud.

Zoe- Say what? WHAT!?

Bella- Vampire.

Annabeth- Aww...that's so...so...so....

Edward- Are you afraid?

Artemis- Yo yo yo! Artemis has ENTAHED!

Director Dude- CUT! Guys! We were in the middle of a-

Bianca- (dreamily) Very heartwarming movie. (stares at huge screen)

Percy- That's a girl movie!

Bianca- No it's not!

Percy- Uh...

Director Dude- Guys! Can we please-

Nico- No.

Director Dude- You didn't even-

Nico- No.

Director Dude- I haven't even said-

Nico- Does it involve bananas?

Director Dude- Well, no.

Nico- Then no.

Director Dude- Fine. Let's do the dancing scene.

Edward- And the lion fell in love with the lamb...

Director Dude- TURN THE TV OFF!

Bianca- No.

Percy- Man, you di Angelos are stubborn.

Bianca- Yeah, I know.

Thalia- Can we make them dance? Dancing is just so...so...

Grover- Not productive! Why are we here? Why are we not searching for Pan! Pan, the great god of nature!

Zoe- That's so BIG! Big is bad. Very bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad!

Nico- Great, now it's four ''bads.''

Director Dude- WE ARE FILMING THE DANCING SCENE!

Annabeth- Dancing with the person who destroyed me? No! I hate this world!

Percy- Let's just get this over with, please?

Nico- No.

Director Dude- AGH! Would somebody get Nico a banana?

Producer Dude- No.

Artemis- Dude, nobodies listenin' to yer jibber-jabberin'.

Grover- Pan would be a much more suitable director.

Director Dude- I don't care. Let's just-

Nico- No.

Director Dude- Whatever. ACTION!

Annabeth- So, Percy. Did you want to tell me something earlier?

Percy- I, uh- what? That's the wrong line.

Annabeth- So you _do _have something to tell me? What are you hiding, Percy? Are you hiding something?

Percy- What? No, I-

Annabeth- YOU HATE ME! (runs off crying)

Zoe- Tears. Tears are bad. Bad bad bad bad.

Thalia- Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens...

Director Dude- CUT!

Nico- No.

Bella- It's beautiful.

Edward- This is the skin of a killer!

Grover- What?

Bianca- It's a good movie!

Percy- Sure. Hey, I thought Twilight wasn't even out yet. Were'd you get that?

Bianca- Umm...I...Uh....

Artemis- Dudes! We are rockin' out the hizzay! Word!

Director Dude- Can somebody pass me the Asprin?

Nico- No.

Director Dude- I wasn't talking to you.

Zoe- Why weren't you talking to him? Why? WHY!

Percy- Hey, Director Dude, can we call it a day?

Director Dude- Sure. (waves hands) Go home, everybody.

Nico- No.

Director Dude- Fine, you can stay, but I'm going home. (Runs out as fast as possible.)

Artemis- I'm out yall.

Zoe- Oh no! She's going country! BAD BAD BAD BAD! (dashes out with her.)

Thalia- C'mon everyone! Let's leave to the land of rainbow butterflies! (skips out.)

Bianca- No.

Percy-(narrows eyes) Whatever. I'm out. (leaves.)

(Ten seconds later)

Bianca- (looks at Nico) Did it work?

Nico- (looks around) Yeah, it did.

Bianca- Do you know what this means?

Nico- No, not really.

Bianca- Your about to find out.

(Random music starts playing)

BECAUSE

WHEN I ARRIVE

I-I BRING THE FIRE

MAKE YOU COME

ALIVE

I WILL TAKE YOU HIGHER

LET IT ROCK

LET IT ROCK

LET IT ROCK

-KABOOM!-


End file.
